


Blood Ties

by DarkqueenKat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Thor, Loki is a Diva, Open ended, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkqueenKat/pseuds/DarkqueenKat
Summary: Loki merely smirks and nods at that. He tips his head at Clint and then raises his brows at Tony. ‘Oh no Man of Iron. I’d do much worse. The stuff of nightmares. But we are who we are. Thor accepted that about everyone of you and about me.’ His gaze fell across everyone in the room lingering on each person.





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceose/gifts).



It had been a pretty normal battle as battles go. Doombots everywhere, some weird sticky burning acid that melted Tony half out of his suit, a falling building that almost trapped Cap. But they sent Doom packing back home to Latveria because he got away in the end and they managed to destroy his latest kind of doombot so it seemed like a win. No one even noticed that Thor hadn’t risen from the crator he caused when he called down the lightning to destroy a dozen of the bots himself. Until Cap called for an ‘all clear’ and then Bucky saw him. 

Then it was chaos. They didn’t know what to do. How do you even treat a god? He was on oxygen and an iv of saline. They had no idea what to do. He couldn’t even breathe on his own. He was still alive though and that was what was driving them. 

Tony and Bruce were going through equations over what could help tiredly. They were both mostly passed out themselves. Cap was in a room sleeping because he’d broken half his bones but he’d prob be fine by morning. Natasha and Clint both sat on opposites of the room watching the doors of the hospital. It may have been a secret government agency but who knew what was going to happen. Bucky was glad he had been accepted into the fold but he was also on guard. He felt like his skin was itchy. Like something was going to happen. 

Then Loki walked out of the wall of the waiting area casual as you please and asked for an update. Everyone jumped up and started shouting. 

‘No need to alarm my dears,’ Loki chuckled, ‘I’m here to check to see what the big oaf has gotten himself into this time.’

‘Like you care?’ Clint snarled

‘Well, of course I do! We are brothers after all. I may kill him myself one day but that’s me not a scientist on an ego trip.’ Loki laughed and made it menacing at the same time. 

‘You may not get your chance,’ Bruce said, ‘the doctors say that it doesn’t look well and his brain isn’t showing any vitals.’ 

Bucky did not have any love for a villain but as a brother he could see when those words hit Loki. He saw the smirk slide off his face and his body stiffen. 

‘Is there anything you can do,’ Natasha asked, looking at Loki’s pain curiously, ‘Can you take him to Asgard?’ 

‘The way home is blocked to us currently since the bridge is broken. I can’t..I don’t. There should be something you can do!’ Loki yells. Then he slumps. 

‘He is weak here in the world of men. You never knew him at his greatest. Thor, who lived for thousands of years and slew countless enemies. Thor, who defeated Hrungnir. You people never saw the true Thor. The one who rode into battle on his chariot of goats and the whole city could feel the thunder.My Magic’s are nothing here on Midgard. Parlor tricks. I would heal him with my breath if I were able. We were supposed to have many more centuries together’ Loki gazes blearily around the room talking but not really to them Bucky realizes. Talking just to talk. To work things out. 

‘Why do you even care?’ Tony blurts out. ‘You’d kill us all right now if you were really here and not one of your mirages’ 

Loki merely smirks and nods at that. He tips his head at Clint and then raises his brows at Tony. ‘Oh no Man of Iron. I’d do much worse. The stuff of nightmares. But we are who we are. Thor accepted that about everyone of you and about me.’ His gaze fell across everyone in the room lingering on each person. 

Huh. Bucky thought. Who knew we’d be getting life lessons from a centuries old god tonight? Thor was like that. He accepted people. He never once doubted that Bucky was on their side once Cap said he had been brainwashed and was better and never treated him any differently. He guessed that was the mark of Thor’s age. He’d lived centuries and seen it all so he knew that things change.

‘Dammit. This isn’t the end. Why can’t we just go steal some secret equipment or immortality potion’ Bruce surprised them all by speaking up. ‘This is a secret, shady as hell government agency that brought Coulson back from the dead. They have to have something that can jump start a god.’ 

‘I’m in,’ Bucky says, and isn’t surprised at all when it’s echoed through the room. 

Bucky laughs to himself when they start making plans and he sees a flicker of green by Thor’s bedside. He knows that they’ve got the god of mischief on their side for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thor does almost die in this but as all Marvel fans know, no one dies in comics. It’s left open ended.


End file.
